The Woes of Rose
by WaffleQueen9803
Summary: Rose, Tree, and Hellmes are three demons who have decied to take residance in Hazbin Hotel. But are they ready for it? And it it ready for them?
1. Welcome-To-The-Hazbin-Hotel

Rose ran, a tv under her arm, police sirens behind her. She knew she shouldn't have taken this one, but the house seemed empty. Her side throbbed in pain as she ran, the smell of blood stinging her nose. She considered dropping the TV, but maybe she'd make it. Suddenly, she fell down, screaming. Someone had left the manhole cover off. She felt jolts of electricty surge through her body as the TV hit the water and shattered. The world began to fade out quickly. "Shit." She thought.

That was in 1938. It was over a century later now. Rose spent her time in Hell with her two best friends Tree and Hellmes. They all avoided the cleansing the best they could, but it was getting hard. But then, that morning, Rose saw something interesting on TV as she stole it. Charlie, the daughter of Lucifer, was opening a "Happy Hotel." Jolts of electrity went through her excitedly. "A place to crash, right guys? Whatda think?" Her voice came out staticy and distorted, but her friends were used to this. Tree shrugged, but Hellmes was right on the idea. "Great idea! If we stary there, then we won't have to keep staying at my place!" Hellmes 'place', if you could call it that, was a small house made of paper that threatened to fall any day now. Why he lived there was anyones question. "Lets met there at 5." Rose suggested, and they all agreed. She left to get herself 'presentable', or at least look like she was a sad sack enough to get in. Looking in a mirrior that hung on a back wall in an alley for some odd reason. Two TV antenna stuck out the top of her head, a line of electrity between them. Her hair was spikey and stuck out everywhere. It glowed bright yellow and reached down her back. Her skin was gray, a result of the electric shock no doubt, and her eyes were blank, full of TV static. She wore a black top with a long bow that went to her waist. Her middle was a TV, which she found annoying. It never turned on for her and she couldn't get rid of her. Where her legs should have been was a long bolt of lightning she used to float. She concentrated and the bolt split and died down, giving her two legs and a pair of black boots. Satistfied, she left the alley and headed for the hotel.

It was 5:00 when she got there, and Tree and Hellmes were waiting for her. Tree was in his usual suspenders and pants. Hellmes wore a suit and a small hat. His small goat horns stuck out of either side of it. His demon wings were out as well, holes having to be cut in the suit for them. There was a hole in his pants for his demon tail as well. Quite frankly, he didn't look that scary. He looked like he came straight out of a 1920's cartoon, which made sense since thats when he died. Just a little cartoon demon goat. He was even black and white. Tree was diffrent. He died much earlier, 1820 in fact. He simply sported suspeners and pants that were tattered in many places. His legs were tree roots, his hair was one big thing of leaves and had branches sticking out everywhere, and his hands were axes. He didn't often shake hands. They all turned to face the hotel. Rose looked up at the sign. Instead of "Happy Hotel", it read "Hazbin Hotel." She frowned and knocked on the door. A gray demon with long white hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. Rose grinned and put out her hand to shake. "Hi, yes. I'm Roseiphelia, Rose for short, and this is Tree and Hellmes and we'd like to stay at your fine establishbment." The demon blinked at her and then poked her head inside. "Charlie! Come here!" Rose reconized Charlie off of the news this morning. The peppy attitude, blonde hair, and blush definatley put her out of place here in Hell and made her easy to reconize. "Hi there! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" She said, leading them inside. Rose looked at her two friends who shrugged. "I know you'll just love it here!" Charlie said peppily as she showed them around. "This is the main activity area. Thats the kitchen. Oh! And up there are all the rooms! And..." As she continued to speak, the gray demon who greeted them watched them. "Uh...whose that?" Hellmes asked, reading Rose's mind. Charlie looked up. "Oh! Thats Vaggie. Say hi Vaggie!" Vaggie simply waved and walked off. Charlie looked at the group. "She's in kinda a bad mood. Angel Dust pulled a prank on her today and she's still mad." As if on cue, Angel Dust himself dropped down from nowhere, scaring everyone except Tree, who stood there unfazed as usual. "Heya toots! New arrivals?" He looked them up and down. "Well, don't give me a roomate. I only have people in my room when they pay me~" Charlie rolled her eyes. "Everyone gets their own rooms Angel. Unless of course we start get full..." A gleam of hope flashed in her eyes. The clicking of boots on stairs made them look to the stairs. "Well hello there! New guests I see!" There was no mistaking this demon for anyone else. This demon was none other than Alastor, the Radio Demon. Rose had knew about him ever since she arrived in Hell. He had wreaked havioc when he arrived and seemed to still do it now, just not as bad. The question on her mind was, 'Why was he here?' He strode down the stairs, a huge grin on his face. "When were you going to tell me of the new arrivals? I would've gladly shown them around for you my dear!" His voice seemed to be distant, as if he was talking through a radio. "I was, but they just got here and I thought that maybe I could show them around. You seemed so busy..." Charlie trailed off in thought. "Nonsense! I'm never too busy to help out! Why don't I finish the tour?" "I'm almost-" Alastor cut her off. "Splendid!" He lead the group off. Rose looked back at Charlie who simply shrugged and walked off. They all walked up the stairs in silence for a moment before Alastor spoke up. "So! What brings you all to Hell?" Hellmes smiled happily. "Graffiti. And then I shot a police officer. That part was an accident. I loved my art. He did not." He frowned at the last part. Tree said nothing as usual, but held up his axe hands. "Ah! Murder I see!" Alastor seemed offly entusiastic about this, then he turned to Rose. "And how about you miss?" "Uh..." She trailed off for a bit. "Theft. Lots and lots of theft." He simply nodded. "I figured as much, with the television and all. Never did have one myself. They were just coming out you know." Rose nodded. "Yup. 1927." They eventually made it to the rooms. Hellmes choose his right away, drawing his name on the door. Tree walked much farther down the hall. Rose just stood there in silence with Alastor. "So...which rooms aren't taken?" Rose asked. Alastor used his cane to gesture down the hall. "Take your pick my dear! I'm sure you'll figure it out!" And with that, he left down the hall. "Come for dinner! I'm making Jumbalia!" He called. Rose watched him leave and opened a random door. The room was empty except for a bed, a couple dressers, and a mirror. "Looks like I'm staying here then." She said. And with that, she flopped on the bed.


	2. Dinner

Rose hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she was awoken by a loud crash and yelling. She got up quickly and fell off the bed, yelping in surprise when she hit the floor. Hellmes burst through her door in a paniced state. "Rose! You gotta get down here quick!" Without an expliantion, he ran out, leaving her there in confusion. She got up and went downstairs to see a large hole in the wall and Tree standing in the living room. "What...happened?" Angel Dust climbed out of the hole and dusted himself off. "Some people are just touchy, huh?" He asked himself as he stepped into the living room. He looked up, noticing the group. "Oh! You two. Whats the deal with your walking garden anyway?" Rose looked at him. "That depends...what did you do?" Angel shrugged. "The usual. Flirted a bit. I was trynna make him feel comfortable here~" He seemed to purr out the last part. Tree held up and axed hand but Hellmes held him back and took him away. "Lets go outside." He offered as they walked away. The room was now quiet, Angel and Rose starring at eachother. "Tree doesn't like...people...touching him..." She looked at Angel who shrugged and walked off, not giving a shit, but then again, did anyone? Rose wandered into the kitchen where Alastor was cooking a large dinner. She gave a polite cough to gethis attention. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "Well hello! What brings you to the kitchen? Dinner is not quite ready yet, if that was your question." She thought for a moment, and realized she didn't quite know why she was in here. "Uh..." There was an silence before she quickly said, "I wanted to help you cook!" Alastor stared at her for a moment before exclaiming, "Splended! You could make dessert! I'm almost finished with the main dish and have finsished the sides, so thats all that is left. Feel free to begin any time! Don't forget to wear an apron!" He tossed her one and went back to stirring his pot. As she put it on, she peered over at the pot. "What...are you cooking?" "Jambalaya of course! My mother knew a recipe that was simply to die for!" It indeed smelled good, considering Rose had never had any before. She grabbed a cookbook and flipped through it, hoping to find a dessert to go with the dish. She had never cooked before. She stopped on a page that was bookmarked. "Calas Fried Rice Fritters...Looks like I'll be making this then..."

Rose went to work right away, gathering the ingredients and mixing things together. Soon enough, the Rice Fritters were done. Putting them in a bowl, she sat them on the table. Alastor was sitting at the table, watching her. "Done already?" She nodded. "Yes..." "Good! My! They do smell good if I do say, and I do say indeed! Reminds me of Louisiana!" He gave a happy sigh and leaned back in his chair, seeming to be lost in thought. She sat in the chair beside him and said nothing. The only sound was the faint buzzing of her middle. "DINNER TIME EVERYONE!" Rose jumped, but Alastor smiled as Charlie came in. "Ah! Thank you Charlie for that announcement! I'm sure the hotel heard you loud and clear." Charlie just smiled and sat down as everyone made their way in. The first was Angel Dust. His "fur" was ruffled, as if he had just woken up, and he smelled of vanilla. He sat down and yawned. "I am starved! What's for dinner toots?" He asked, looking around the table. "Alastor has prepared a lovely dinner Angel." Charlie said, genturing to the pot and bowls of food surrounding it. Among the food was crawlfish, boudin balls, pain perdu, and..." Alligator?" Angel asked, looking at the label. "How in the fucking hell did you get Alligator?" Alastor just smiled. "I have my ways." Angel pushed it away and looked at the wall. The next to enter were Tree and Hellmes. "...and then I said, "No!" " Hellmes seemed to be finishing a story. He then noticed the food and rushed over. "Oh goody! Food! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole deer!" Rose noticed Alastor tense up at this statement. "Of course, I haven't eaten any since I was alive." Hellmes sat down beside Angel and Tree beside of him. The last to enter were Husk, Niffty, and Vaggie. As everyone ate, Rose simply stared at her food. She had been hungry, but not now. "...Rose...Rose!" She looked up to see Angel looking at her. "I'm tryna talk to ya. Are ya deaf or something?" "What? No sorry. What is it?" "I was asking about that thing on your chest, the TV. Does it work?" She looked at it. "I don't think so. It never has for me and I don't let people touch it so-" She was cut off but Angel who was already across the table and fiddling with the knobs. "Angel stop that!" Her voice seemed to fade in and out and then stop all together. Angel starred at the screen as it came on, static filling the air. "Angel." He froze, his voice seeming to catch in his throat. He saw himself in a dress, but he was human. He also saw his dad looking at him with dissapointment. "What is this?" "It's a dress dad. Doncha like it?" "Don't get smart with me. You're gonna take that shit off right now, you understand me?" "But-" "NOW!" The TV clicked off and Angel looked at Rose. "What...what the fucking shit was that? How in the hell did you do that?" He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "Huh?! Anwser me!" Rose looked at him, unsure. "I-I-I don't know!" The lights began to flicker in the hotel and then they all blew, leaving everyone in the dark, except for Rose, whose body was a natural light itself. "Explain what just happened." Angel said, sounding more upset by the minute. "I really don't know." She said. Alastor took a step forward, snapped his finger, and the hotel become illuminated once more. "Prehaps I could shine a bit of light on the situation."


End file.
